


Little ridding hood (( and stilinski family))

by KissMyFrogPhotography



Series: Little ridding hood [1]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Age Difference, Angst with a Happy Ending, Denial of Feelings, F/M, Forests, Horror, John-centric, Magical Stiles Stilinski, Monsters, My First Work in This Fandom, Other, POV Original Character, Sheriff Stilinski Knows, Stilinski Family Feels, Walks In The Woods, Were-Creatures
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-14
Updated: 2016-07-14
Packaged: 2018-07-24 00:08:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 946
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7485591
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KissMyFrogPhotography/pseuds/KissMyFrogPhotography
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This be on going tale of love between red, Stilies age wise bit different but age shouldn't matter. The other pack push Stilies out. Stilies fine his own way. At the end pack come together.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Little ridding hood (( and stilinski family))

It was the old story, a story of a girl and her fairytale ending. It's just that this story also included a town plagued with weird mysteries and a girl that fought her own monsters.  
She lived in the forest with her grandmother who had taught her from a young age that monsters were real and that it was her job to fight back. 

The girl was not a girl anymore. She was in her 30's and her grandmother had passed years ago, leaving her the cottage in the forest. Even without her grandmother she remembers the stories, holds on to them. 

She does not have many friends, living as she does. She did have the sheriff, who always made a point to check up on her.

"Hello John."

"Hello Rebecca, how are you?" He gave her a tired smile, still affected by everything that had happened with Stiles. 

"I'm fine." She held up her mug of coffee, "You want some?"

John smiled to himself, he loved this strange girl who made the best coffee in town. "I would love some."

She was a tiny thing with long brown hair and hazel eyes. Even without so much social interaction, she was kind. Her grandmother had taught hr to live off the land, how to be one with the forest, how to run with the wolves.

"How are you really, John?" She asked him as she handed him his mug.

"Truly? I'm tried."

"How is Stiles today?"

"He's doing better." He began to tell her everything, but she cut him off with a smile.  
"I know." she said softly, and she did.

The raising sun ceremony was drawing near. Something truly evil was coming, she could feel it in her bones. She told John.

"I can talk to Derek and Peter but truly I'm at lost as to who the alphas are. There can only be one true alpha." A pause. "There could be one den mother. The den mother can control all packs and use them to directory our town."

"How do we stop him?" John asked, standing up.

"We'd have to patrol the town, make curfews and alert your pack." Rebecca stood up to face him,"I don't want them knowing about me, I only trust a few people with this, Chris and Bobby. I am the woman of the woods, the lady in the red, Queen of the forest." Satisfied with his nod, Rebecca turned and started preparing.

"I will talk to the animals and let them know, the owls will be able to see where the den is. So far they have been quiet," she smiled, "it's just weird that I had never noticed any of this until my son's best friend Scott was bitten a year ago, it had been right in front of us, this whole time, magic it all around us, in the air, in our blood." 

Rebecca turned to him, "John, this town, this town is very special and it is my job to keep it safe from those who wish it harm."

She smiled, "Your son, too, is very special. I would like to speak to him, teach him some of what I know. He is a gift to his pack, his blood is royal. He has gifts that he can be taught to use for the good of mankind."

Rebecca clasped his hands, "John, your son's place is here in the forest. Already, he comes here, walks these paths, without knowing why. He is our hope."

John shook his head, "That's a lot to take in, you know."

"I know, John, but I can feel it. Something is coming, something dark. The moon and wind screams it. We need to be ready.

John knew that she was right. His son was one of a kind.

It was a few days later when John told Stiles to pack a bag, they were going on a trip. Stiles smiled when he told him, it was a good smile, it reached his eyes. He couldn't wait for it to be just the two of them.

"There's a cabin outside of town, a friend of mine invited us there for the weekend"

"A friend? A girlfriend?"

"Stiles, it's not like that. She's the same age as Derek or Peter. I've known her since she was just a little baby."

"Who is she?"

"You remember Jody Hood? This is her granddaughter."

"I remember her, I think she used to pick me up for school when mom couldn't."

"Yeah, she was homeschooled."

"That's Rebecca?"

"The one and only. She lives out in the woods, and for some time now I've been taking it upon myself to help her fix things around the house."

"Yeah," He smiled suddenly, "That's where you go?"

"Every now and again Perth or I would look in on her, he's really close to Becca. She's super smart, hell of a sense of humour, witty and twisted. But she's really shy."

After an hour the two reach the house in which they will be staying. It's an old run down cabin, with a bit of work it would be beautiful. Stiles looked forward to staying here, fishing, all the other things that they did when they finally got the chance to relax.

On the step of the cabin stood the girl in question and in that moment Stiles his heart skip a beat. Beside her two of her wolves watched the exchange. 

She smiled at the sight of John and his son and she knew in that moment that she was in love with the boy. 

She was the spirit guide of the forest and he was hers to lead.


End file.
